La mort n'est pas une fin
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si la mort n'était q'une étape a passer ?


Septiéme année a Poudlard...La guerre est finie...

Les découverte pleuvent et les mangemorts ont arrété...

Quelqu'un cependant se proméne dans les couloir de poudlard...

C'est un éléve . il est beau et il le sait...Il a beaucoup de succés depuis que Vous-savez-qui est mort...Le directeur de Poudlard , Albus Dumbledore , était devant son miroir qui lui montrait son protégé le plus cher . Celui-ci était recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité et se promenait tranquillement . D'un coup Harry se retourna , sa cape glissa a terre et il regarda Dumbledore par son miroir magique . Il lui adressa alors quelques mots qui résonnérent longtemps.

-Arrétez de m'épier ! Je veux avoir ma vie !

Et il fit un petit signe de la main. Le miroir disparut alors brusquement du bureau de Dumbledore pour se retrouver on ne sait ou .

Albus retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil .

Il sourit . Ce petit avait encore plus de puissance que lui malgrés son jeune age...

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs du chateaux ...

Harry marchait sans avoir de but . Il désirait faire le point sur sa vie .

Il prit alors un parchemin dans sa poche .

-Je jure solennelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Le parchemin se transforma en carte de poudlard .

En passant sa main dessus Harry réalisa qu'il n'avais jamais vu un dédoublement du parchemin en son milieu . Il l'ouvrit délicatement et la prit conscience d'une salle .

Un escalier était censé y descendre .

Il sufisait de prononcé un autre mot de passe devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore .

Il s'y précipita car la carte des maraudeurs n'indiquait jamais les choses dangereuses .

-Animagis soufflat-il prés de la gargouille . Aussitot celle ci pivota mais cette fois ci en descente . Harry sauta alors sur la premiére marche et se laissa descendre .

Il arriva devant une porte en bois . Il l'ouvrit lentement et la resta stupéfait ...

Devant lui s'étendait une salle en marbre . Un autel simple reposait au milieu avec en son centre un petit objet .

Harry s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une potion et q'un petit mot était écris dessus .

_Potion d'éternité , Si tu es arrivés ici cela signifie que tu es malgrés toi le descendant de maraudeur . Fait bien attention cette fiole contient ta rédemption . A l'intérieur se trouve un potion qui te feras mourir sans passion . Tu réssuciteras peu aprés avec des pouvoirs et une nouvelle identité physique . Attention cet effet est perpetuel ! Nous avons découvert cette portion en visitant le chateau et nous avons compris que ce sont les fondateurs qui l'avait laissé pour leur futur directeur . Toi qui est ici bas , bois cette potion tu y resteras ! _

Harry sourit . C'était bien une idée de ses parrains et de son pére ! Il accepta alors faisant confiance a ses ancêtre , déboucha et avala rapidement la potion avant de sombrer dans une espéce de rêve .

Dans un bureau le directeur commençait a s'inquiéter . Il ne sentait plus la force magique de Harry . Quand brusquement tout revint d'un seul coup et encore plus puissant .

Dans la salle sous le bureau de Dumbledore , Harry venait de se réveiller . Un mur de la salle s'était transformé en miroir durant son "someil".

Alors la il resta bouche bée... Il était bel et bien mort ! Quand il passa sa main sur sa poitrine il sentit son coeur battre mais sur un autre rythme . Une espéce de musique lancinante s'était emparée de lui . D'immense ailles d'un blanc immaculés étaient apparut dans son dos . Et au plus profond de lui même il ressentait de nouveau pouvoirs.

wahou! C'est extraordinaire !Je suis immortel ca y est ! Bah mes nouveau pouvoirs je les découvriraient au fur et a mesure ! 

Il remonta alors directement en transplanant mais ayant mal concut son arrivée débarqua dans la salle commune de griffondor .

En quelques minutes tous virent ses ailles . Il regarda Hermionne l'approcher .

Cette derniére aprés avoir vu Harry s'était figée dans une attitude de pur respect. Tout ceux qui se trouvait la d'ailleur s'était figé. En effet ils avaient enfin vu les yeux de Harry. Ces dernier était vert ornet de reflets de feu. Des yeux fascinant .

-Bon puisque tout le monde n'arréte pas de me regardez comme ca je vais faire un tour dehors !

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un saut puissant et sauta alors dans le vide .

Ses nouvelles ailles se déployérent et il s'envola en direction de Privet drive. Il voulait s'assurer que ses moldus allaient payer de toutes les souffrances qu'ils lui avaient fait subit. Un instinct primaire poussait Harry a agir et ne pas resté bétement a supporté leurs capprices . Il devaient grandir , devenir mature et sage . Il le sentait au plus profond de lui . Il s'agissait peut être de ses supérieur .

Il attérit alors dans le jardin des dursley ...

Ceux ci dormais encore mais se réveilleraient dans quelques minutes .

Harry entra alors en traversant le mur . Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite . Puis il se retourna regarda le mur puis ses mains avec des yeux ronds . Un grand sourir se dessina sur ses lévres .

Il alla alors se préparé un café et s'asseya dans le canapé du salon , ses ailles se repliant et se couchant sous lui pour ne pas prendre trop de place .

Et il eut raison. Il entendit bientot les pas lent de pétunia alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers . Suivit trés bientot des pas pesant de l'oncle vernon .

Il sourit dans son café.

Il entendit les pas se stoppé net a l'entrée du sallon .

-Bonjour tante Pétunia...,oncle Vernon ! Mais ou est Dudley ?

Harry avait prit son air innocent . Il envoya ensuite volé sa tasse dans l'évier par un sort de lévitation simple .

Il se leva alors du canapé en déployant ses ailles .

Petunia s'évanouit alors que Vernon devenait de plus en plus rouge .

-Oncle Vernon ne dite pas quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre en danger !

Cette simple phrase refroidit considérablement Vernon ...

Harry éclata de rire . Bien ! Maintenant je désirais vous apprendre que je ne reviendrais jamais ici mais avant de partir je souhaiterais vous faire un petit cadeau .

Et d'un coup Harry leva la protection magique de la maison .

-Comme cela vous aurez de nouveau le genre de tuiles comme les autres !

Et juste aprés qu'il ait dit cela on retrouvait dnas la cuisine une famille de cafards qui entraient par la fenêtre .

-Bien maintenant je vous dit adieu !

Harry sortit de la maison déploya ses ailles et s'envola en direction de Poudlard l'esprit libre enfin libéré de ce qui l'opressait .


End file.
